


a quiet feeling

by ereveros



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Partners, Established Relationship, M/M, but in Australia, slightly dark alrighty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereveros/pseuds/ereveros
Summary: Sehun and Chanyeol get called out to clean a scene in the middle of the night.





	a quiet feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted anything in a ye a r HELLO!!  
> This is the (late) third (v short) drabble thingy in a chanhun shiritori I'm doing with my friends~  
> Kati's up next eyy
> 
> um p.s- little kids will be obliviated. v carefully and respectfully and only where necessary but yea. euhh

“Yeah, we got this, thanks.”

Sehun watches the muted screen of the TV – a car soundlessly exploding, a fire fight that he’s lost track of. The living room is dark and silent, and Sehun’s been able to hear Aileen’s every word over the phone to Chanyeol without a _sonorus_.

_Sorry about this, boys_ , she’s saying. _I know it’s been a long week._

Chanyeol reassures her, his free hand resting on Sehun's thigh, full of all the warm commiseration and kindness Sehun finds himself unable to give. He’s tired, he’s sleepy, and sore, and it’s _Friday night_.

The fire fight on TV is winding down now, and there’s two beefy white men going at each other hand to hand. Their form is showy and sloppy, and Sehun burrows closer against Chanyeol’s side, blocking the phone call out and occupying himself with snide internal commentary.

He doesn’t notice when Chanyeol cuts the line, but he is stirred when warm arms wrap all around him and Chanyeol’s mouth presses against his temple.

“There’s an assignment past Colac. No one else is available.” He kisses Sehun after each sentence. “I’m sorry.”

Sehun snorts, eyes fixed on the TV. “Don’t be. No one in Warny to clean their own mess, hm?"

Chanyeol hums, petting Sehun's side until he melts. Colac is about as far from Warrnambool as it is from them in Geelong. Sehun loves Chanyeol for not pointing it out.

It’s a few minutes before either of them move, and Sehun knows Chanyeol wants to stay here just as much as he does, tucked up in their warm, cosy little cocoon of bad blockbusters and tteokbokki chips. Sehun turns, nosing along the spotty scars on Chanyeol's cheek, his soft mouth that Sehun kisses back, lightly.

“Aileen’s got the pensieve?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol leans heavier into Sehun. “Everything’s ready. Warrnambool aurors would’ve taken it but they’re stretched thin.”

“What, all five of them?” Sehun snarks in Korean, and Chanyeol jostles him off the couch. He pulls Sehun back up as they stand, kissing his pout away and drawing his wand to turn the TV off.

“Come on,” Chanyeol says, summoning their robes. Sehun drags his feet to the closet they keep their Floo in. Beyond the dark red flames, he can see the flickering lines of their office, still stark and apparent from when they’d last Flooed in a couple hours ago. He sprinkles a little more powder into the fire and puffs his cheeks.

“Aileen said it’s a quick one,” Chanyeol says when he steps up beside Sehun. He’s cracking each individual knuckle of his wand hand like he does when he’s psyching himself up for work.

“In and out, okay?”

~

The Obliviating line of auror work has never been safe, by a long shot. No matter how much bravado and wand posturing the jocks in Combat and Investigation like to pull, their spell happy stunts can have consequences that are beyond their training. When cleaning scenes, the dangers Obliviators face are quiet, patient; things that lie in wait for the spell smoke to dissipate.

Chanyeol and Sehun had Flooed in to a dark, empty office, the only light coming from under the Head Auror’s door. Aileen Reyes sat at her huge desk in a fleece nightgown, had given them one short but warm smile then handed them a standard Ministry pensieve and locked portkey. She’d wait until they returned, then take their report sieves tomorrow.

An easy clean, by the pensieve account. Small town near Lake Colac, population just above three hundred. Surveillance had picked up unsanctioned levels of magical activity near the town’s muggle school that afternoon, and an auror team had been dispatched from Warrnambool. Two young wizards had been arrested for flying outside wizarding zones and suspected illegal brewing of Felix Felicis and Euphoria. A group of young muggle children had seen them in the sky, and had all gone home to tell their parents. They were not believed, and needed to be Obliviated tonight, at risk of the same tale being rehashed in the morning.

In and out.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, esp this one bc I'm uncertain abt the next parts. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> !! You can come talk on twitter if you'd like, where I'm just a liiittle more consistent lmao (on the whole its a fun time though)


End file.
